


Mama Green

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [25]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Mama Green Lion, Quintessence-Sensitive Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Keith notices that Pidge tends to neglect herself in favor of her tech and coding, so he takes it upon himself to tend to her needs. Green Lion notices this and is pleased.
Relationships: Keith & Green Lion (Voltron), Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt & Green Lion
Series: Mama Lions [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Mama Green

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This is Kidge with Mama Green Lion.

"Mama Green"

"It still amazes me that you're the guardian of the forest, but you hate the outdoors."

"I had a bad experience camping with my family that ruined my whole outlook on it."

"I'd like to go camping when we get back to Earth. Sleeping under the stars sounds nice after flying among them."

Keith and Pidge were in the Green Lion hangar, which doubled as Pidge's lab. She was doing some upgrades to her lion, while Keith was keeping his girlfriend company. He liked to spend time with Pidge while she worked. At first, it was just in silence, especially if she was absorbed in whatever program she was working on. Then, she asked him for a tool or piece of tech every now and then, which then turned into him asking if she wanted any help. He wasn't much help, but sometimes talking out loud let Pidge figure out what the issue was.

Keith noticed that Pidge tended to neglect herself in favor of coding and other programs, so he started making sure there were snacks and drinks nearby so she ate and drank. He knew his efforts were appreciated by more than just Pidge. Green Lion liked that Keith was taking care of her Paladin, so much so that she purred to him.

Keith's head snapped up when he heard Green purring. He cocked his head to the side and then smiled and purred back. Pidge had paused in her upgrade when she heard her lion purr. Green didn't usually purr when Pidge was installing upgrades, so why was she doing that now? The Green Paladin got her answer when there was an answering purr. Green was showing her gratitude to Keith for his actions in making sure Pidge took care of herself.

Pidge smiled. "How can Keith hear you?"

"Red's Paladin is sensitive to quintessence. He can hear all of us. Blue called to him while she was on Earth, even though he wasn't her Paladin. We all could feel him, but we were too far away to talk to him. He was very lonely for a long time. I'm glad he has all of you now."

"He had been alone for a year before Shiro crash landed back on Earth."

"Can you two come through the bond? I would like to spend time with both of you."

Pidge shrugged her shoulders. "Sure." She poked her head out of Green's mouth. "Hey, Keith. Green wants us to come through the bond, so she can spend time with both of us."

"I guess." Keith sounded a little hesitant.

Green purred to him again. "It's not like when you go see Red or Black. You will not change."

Keith sighed in relief, hoisted himself into Green's mouth, and joined his girlfriend in the cockpit. They settled into the pilot's seat and closed their eyes, following Pidge's bond with Green. When they opened their eyes, they saw a furry Green lioness before them. She was laying down and beckoned them close with her tail. "Come lay down."

Pidge tugged Keith over to where Green was laying. The tick Keith reclined against Green, he relaxed. It reminded him of laying with Red, who loved to help her Paladin relax. He drew Pidge into his arms and purred to the lion and his girlfriend, who was super relaxed for once.

Fin


End file.
